Pledge
by makrofag
Summary: Prolouge: Pledge-Bercerita tentang seorang penyihir bodoh yang terjebak dalam ujian sihir yang harus dilaluinya. Harusnya mudah dan cepat melalui ujian ini tapi akan menjadi sulit dan lambat ketika ujian itu menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke!/Chap 01 UP!
1. Prolouge

**Ini fict dibuat karena saya stress dua scenario film saya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh asisten sutradara saya..**

**Padahal saya sutradaranya tapi kenapa saya yang diatur-atur? [disini critanya saya ngerangkep jadi penulis script juga, haha maruk!]**

**Anyway, ini fict dadakan yang judulnya pun dadakan..**

**Asli bingung mau kasih judul apa..**

**But for temporary I choose: Pledge (ga tau maksudnya apa)**

**Tapi bisakah judul fict diganti? **

**PROLOUGE : PLEDGE**

Langit nampak berwarna kemerahan dipelupuk mata seorang gadis. Ia sedang menatap nanar akan sesuatu yang ada dibawah sana—dibawah langit kemerahan ini. Suasana disekitar gadis itu sangat gelap, hanya bisikan kelu angin yang menerpa gendang telinganya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang ada diposisi gadis itu sekarang—duduk menyendiri dikegelapan, akan memilih tidur dibawah selimut tebal dan menguntai mimpi.

WHUSSS…

Sang gadis tak bergeming ketika angin dengan kasar mengigit kulit pualamnya, ia masih disana, ditepi danau yang membatasi dunianya dan dunianya 'dia'. Danau yang terbentuk dari gumpalan awan yang kini bertaburan bintang-bintang, danau yang bagaikan karpet wol tebal dengan gliter bersinar indah yang akan membuat kita ingin—sekali mencoba berdiri dan berjalan diatasnya. Sang gadis tahu akan keinginan itu, sama seperti kita jika melihatnya, bahkan ia sudah pernah mencoba berjalan diatasnya dan akhirnya terjatuh dari awan—yang bagaikan karpet itu. Lalu ia menjalani hari-hari yang sungguh berbeda dan akan berbeda selamanya jika ia tak segera menjatuhkan diri lagi dalam awan itu.

Sang gadis tahu—bahkan sejak pertama bahwa ia akan tak mampu untuk kembali ke dunianya setelah bertemu dengan pemuda manja itu. Ia tahu jika ia bukanlah penyihir hebat hingga ia mampu meramal cintanya sendiri, bukan, bukan, ia tetaplah seperti makhluk Tuhan lainnya—tumbuhan, hewan…manusia, yang tak mampu mengetahui takdirnya.

"Sendirian?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis.

"Uhum," sang gadis menimpali lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi—menatap awan dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ketua murid yang baru?" tanya si pengganggu yang kini menempatkan diri disamping sang gadis.

"Mengerikan!"

"Hahaha..." si penganggu mengelus pelan rambut si gadis. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa."

"Yeah, karena aku konyol dan tak pantas jadi ketua murid makanya kau mentertawakanku," si gadis melepas kasar tangan lelaki berambut merah disampingnya.

"Ops, bukan, maksudku umumnya menjadi seorang ketua murid adalah sesuatu yang keren. Kau bisa meminta apapun dan siapapun untuk jadi apa yang kau inginkan. So, there's no pain with that."

"Tapi keinginanku tak ada disini," si gadis menunduk.

"Sakura… kau… masih memikirkannya?"

Si gadis—Sakura mengangguk mantap, tak ada kebohongan kini. Ia sudah tak bisa mendustai siapapun.

"Pergilah,"

"Aku tak bisa, Gaara. Nenek—"

"Pergilah, bahagialah dengannya, tinggalkan duniamu ini."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Setidaknya jenguklah dia," Gaara memgang erat bahu Sakura. "Dengar kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang kau sayangi disana, mereka membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Tidak!" Sakura berdiri. "Nenek membutuhkan aku daripada siapapun, ayah dengan ibu disana dan dia… dia mempunyai banyak teman disana. Aku… tak perlu kuatir," Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

"Kumohon kembalikan Sakura, Tuhan," Gaara berbisik.

…

Teng…

Pukul satu malam.

Sakura masih tak mampu menyenyakkan diri diatas kasurnya, padahal kasurnya terbuat dari bahan terbaik diseluruh Konowarts dan merupakan kasur ternyaman diasrama Konowarts Academy. Pikirannya melayang akan ucapan Gaara.

"_Setidaknya jenguklah dia,"_

Sakura menedang selimutnya dan segera mengambil cardigan birunya yang tersampir pada pilar ranjangnya. Ia berjalan mengendap menuju pintu besar asrama Konowarts Academy, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya akan menemui pemuda itu sekarang. Ia hanya akan menatapnya dari jauh, ya dari jauh.

Kriett…

Sakura menutup sebelah matanya ketika membuka pelan pintu besar asramanya dan berlari ketika tubuh semampainya sudah diluar pintu itu lalu berlari menjauh tanpa menutup pintu besar dibelakangnya. Sakura tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengintipnya—yang mungkin bisa saja melaporkan hal ini pada kepala sekolah Konowarts academy dan membut gelar ketua murid Sakura dicopot atau bahkan ia diusir dari Konowarts.

"Dasar anak nakal," geram orang yang menintip itu.

Sakura masih berlari dengan terengah diatas kaki telanjangnya yang berdarah, dia harus cepat. Kini ia sampai didanau itu lagi, hatinya menciut lagi menatap danau awan itu, ia takut akan sakit hatinya lagi. Tapi ia akan semakin sakit hati jika ia tak tahu tentang pemuda itu sekarang.

"Aku harus turun," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan jatuh terpeleset dari awan itu.

Dukk…

Sakura jatuh terduduk. "Auu, sakit sekali."

"Permisi anda siap—oh maaf, nona Haruno, bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang berambut pirang panjang sopan dari keturunan Fuuma—klan penjaga perbatasan.

"Umm, aku ingin pe-pergi ke dunia, bisakah?" Sakura bertanya canggung.

"Yeah, apapun untuk ketua murid silahkan," gadis Fuuma itu membuka salah satu pintu besar dihadapannya dengan susah payah, lalu sebuah lorong gelap terjulur dihadapan Sakura.

"Trims," Sakura segera memasuki lorong gelap itu.

"Eh, mungkin kau butuh ini," Sasame menyodorkan lentera kecil. "Disana gelap."

"Ah, tidak," Sakura menunjuk jari telunjuknya yang kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang. "Aku seorang penyihir, bukan?"

"Hmmm," Sasame mengangguk dan menutup pintu didepannya.

Blamm…

Pintu tertutup. Sakura segera menuruni tangga satu persatu yang jumlahnya 1001 anak tangga secepat mungkin. Nafasnya terengah namun tak sekalipun menghentikan geraknya karena hasrat untuk menjenguk orang itu menggebu-gebu. Sejam berlalu, tiga puluh anak tangga lagi. Sakura mengelap peluh dipelipisnya. Ia harus segera turun!

Tiga puluh, dua puluh sembilan, dua puluh delapan… dan habis…

Pintu besar kini ada dihadapan Sakura. Sakura menarik nafas perlahan dan membuka pelan. Ia menggumamkan tempat yang ditujunya dalam hati sebelum membuka pintu itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar, kini ia berdiri pada sebuah pohon Sakura yang menjulang tinggi pada pekarangan rumah mungil yang terlihat mahal.

Sakura menatap sebuah jendela yang sangat ia hafal sebagai kamarnya 'dia'. Dahinya mengkerut menyadari bahwa lampu kamar itu masih nyala, tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari jendela besar kamar itu dan melamun menatap langit dibalkon. Sakura masih mengintip pemuda yang dirindukannya itu, pemuda itu menatap sedih langit cerah diatasnya.

"Hei, bodoh, aku merindukanmu!" pemuda itu berteriak pada langit tak peduli jika teriakannya akan mengganggu sekitarnya. "Sakura," bisiknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu mengucek-ucek wajahnya kasar lalu menatap langit itu lagi, tapi dengan ekspresi senang sekarang. "Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja sekarang, aku juga harus begitu, bukan?" pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya, bersiap tidur, menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Jendelanya ia biarkan terbuka walau malam ini sangat dingin.

Sakura turun dari pohon dan segera merangkak naik dengan kekuatan sihirnya hingga ia berdiri dibalkon kamar pemuda itu. Sakura terisak pelan, senang melihat pemuda itu baik-baik saja. "Sasuke," bisiknya.

…

**Ahhh, akirnya aku bikin fict genre fantasy (^.^)/**

**Ini masih prolog, agak berat dan hurt kayaknya…**

**Bisa dibilang ini konflik cerita, tapi konfik lainnya banyak lagi xDDD**

**Tapi tetep masih nyerempet2 nama skulnya ama novelnya mamih Rowling :D**

**gapapah yak? Ini buat nyadarin aja ke readers kalo sekolah sihir..heheh**

**Semoga banyak yang tertarik dan mereviewnya..**

**Sebenernya alur critanya masih abstrak, tapi saya akan mencoba bikin fict ini jikalau banyak yang minat..**

**Baik sebagai keminatan kalian pada fict ini, leave review yaa…**

**Janji deh bakal dibales lewat message satu-satu…**


	2. Sakura's wish: LULUS

**Disclaimer: You belong all of here, Sir!**

**.**

**.**

**a.n: Cerita yang jauh dari realita! Salahkan saya, salahkan, ini emang ide saya setelah memutuskan untuk mengidolakan Eubie si Elf hohohoho. Well, lets journey to the highest of the brain! #halah**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SAKURA's wish: LULUS!**

Konowarts Academy terlihat mentereng di antara danau awan, labirin monster, dan padang gurun bersalju, jendela-jendela besar pada seluruh bangunannya terbuka lebar, membiarkan sinar mentari menyelonor masuk tanpa permisi, sinarnya berkilau—seperti biasa, berkilau hingga mencapai sepenggalah.

KRINGGGGG…

Seperti biasa empat lonceng super besar tepat di atas gedung asrama berdentang gaduh dengan serempak. Membuat umpatan dan hujatan ribuan murid Konowarts terbangun mendadak, memaksa kaki-kaki mereka untuk menjalani aktivitas hari ini. Namun masih ada juga beberapa murid malas yang masih bergumul di bawah selimut, menghiraukan matahari yang semakin meninggi dengan radiasinya, planet kecil itu masih mengikik sambil terus memerhatikan beberapa jendela. Aku tahu ia sedang ingin bermain pagi ini, jebakan konyolnya yang kuhafal, tapi sering aku terjebak.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura?"

Aku melengok ke samping, menatap _Miss_ Shizune masih setia duduk di atas harpanya yang tertidur. Penjalin rotan masih ia timbang-timbang sedari tadi pagi. "Hampir."

"Berapa soal lagi?"

"Satu!"

Ia mengernyit dan mendekat padaku, menarik secarik kertas yang kutindih dengan sebelah tanganku, dan membiarkanku menyumpahi atas perlakuannya, kau bisa menyobek kertas ulanganku yang sudah terisi— "hanya dua soal dari dua puluh lima yang kau kerjakan? Kau bilang kurang satu!" celotehnya kesal sambil meremas kertas ulanganku hingga kusut tak terkira.

"Errr—maksudku… kurang satu nomor tiga, satunya nomor empat, satunya nomor lima, satunya—"

"Diam!" sergahnya parau, aku tahu ia sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya, bisa kulihat jakun kecilnya yang berusaha menuruni tenggorokannya dengan susah payah, "hampir tiga jam—TIGA JAM, dan kau baru menyelesaikan dua?"

Aku menunduk, melirik penghapus karetku yang menipis karena terlalu sering ku gunakan tadi. "Maaf untuk kali ini kau harus mengulang!" sambungnya datar, ia sobek-sobek kertas ulanganku tanpa dosa dan membuangnya ke dalam perapian yang apinya mengikik melihatku.

"APA?" teriakku kencang, membuat jam dinding ruangan Miss Shizune berhenti berputar sedetik. "Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini pada saya, _Miss_! Kenapa remidi ini tak berakhir seperti biasanya?"

"Jangan harap!" ia menarik lenganku paksa dan menyeretnya hingga di depan pintu. "Soal ini adalah ujian Konowarts dua tingkat di bawahmu!"

"Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengerjakannya karena aku sudah lupa." Aku berusaha diam ditempat ketika ia menyeretku, sia-sia sepertinya ia menggunakan kekuatan monsternya, "coba anda mengeluarkan ujian tingkatku."

_Miss_ Shizune memutar bola matanya jenuh, ia terus menyeretku dan membuka kenop pintu gandanya, "kau harus mengulang titik!"

"Tap—"

BLAM.

Kudengar kikikan ringan dari beberapa murid yang melewati ruang kerja Shizune. Aku memutar tubuhku perlahan seperti robot dan menemukan Karin—orang yang paling kubenci se-Konowarts, sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan kurus-keringnya. "Gagal lagi, eh?"

Kau tahu itu tapi kenapa kini kau bertanya? Yayaya seperti biasanya aku gagal di ujian teori—ralat, maksudku gagal di remidi keduaku, "yeah." Jawabku angkuh, aku heran kenapa aku harus menjawabnya dengan nada seperti itu?

Ia tertawa bingar diikuti dayang-dayang di belakangnya, "aku harus menyebutmu apa ya? Keledai saja hanya jatuh dua kali."

"Cukup Sakura."

"Ya… Sakura! Satu kata bisa menjelaskan betapa tolol-sial-dan cerobohnya dirimu!" ia berlalu meninggalkanku yang semakin membencinya.

.

.

.

"Gagal lagi, eh?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sengaja dimirip-miripka seperti Karin yang mengejekku beberapa menit yang lalu. Maksudnya apa? Ingin membuatku semaki marah? Bingo! Anda berhasil.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu, bukan, _miss_ Haruno?"

Aku menyandarkan bahu perlahan, memejamkan mata sambil memerhatikan langit-langit langit yang memamerkan galaksi Bimasakti, "yeah, seperti biasanya."

"Aku… kecewa."

Aku mendongak melihat wanita muda di depanku sedang menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya dan melamun, wajah tirusnya mengerut, ahh… dia selalu begini jika aku gagal, memasang wajah sekecewa mungkin untuk membuatku semakin terpuruk karena tak tega melihat wajahnya dan berakhir dengan hiburan renyah, "oh ayolah, semua orang pasti pernah gagal dalam ujiannya! Jangan terlalu kecewa!" aku tertawa imut.

Terlihat empat siku terpatri pada kedua sisi dahi dan kedua tangan wanita muda itu, "jangan bercanda!"

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu!"

"Menghibur dengan kata-kata yang sama setiap tahunnya, hah?" wanita itu berdiri memutari mejanya dan memutar kursiku hingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya. "Aku setuju dengan keputusan Shizune untuk membuatmu tinggal kelas."

"Hei kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" aku mencoba berdiri namun sepertinya ia memantrai kursiku dan membuatku tetap duduk tegak.

"Tentu bisa aku kepala sekolah disini!" ia melepas pegangannya pada kedua sisi kursiku dan memutar kursiku hingga menghadap mejanya lagi.

"Ne—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil aku Miss Tsunade, ingat posisiku!" ancamnya.

Aku mengumpat dan enggan memanggilnya seperti itu, ayolah, aku tahu kau memakai sihir gelap agar umurmu yang satu abad terlihat seperti umur gadis tujuh belas tahunan! "Jangan bercanda, luluskan aku seperti biasa!"

"Tidak!"

"Apa susahnya sih kau membuat sertifikatku dengan tiga bintang seperti biasanya? Aku tak mau tinggal kelas!"

"Sulit."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sulit."

"Aku tahu, mengapa sulit?"

"Karena sulit makanya sulit."

"Arghhh—" aku berdiri melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangku sekeras mungkin, "—aku kecewa padamu!"

.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan skuter buntutku di sisi pohon oak tak berdaun, ku hempaskan diriku di batangnya dan hendak menangis tersedu-sedu sebelum menemukan seekor babi merah muda gendut sedang berlarian di taman bunga tulip. Kuikuti langkah kecilnya perlahan dan berusaha membuat strategi untuk menangkapnya. Aku harus membuat perhitungan padanya kali ini! Siapa suruh menyebarkan berita soal aku-yang-harus-tinggal-kelas keseluruh Konowarts hingga sudut terkecilnya?

Hup.

"Kena kau!" aku remas perut buncitnya perlahan, "kau kan yang menyebarkan berita itu?" babi itu menggeleng berkali-kali dan menyatukan tangannya-atau kakinya? seraya minta maaf. "Jangan bohong!" ia berteriak dalam bahasa babinya untuk minta tolong dan aku tertawa keras-keras merutuki kebodohannya, mana ada murid yang kemari dan akan menolongmu? Hei sekarang masih jam pelajaran! "Akan kusate kau!" ancamku sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada babi kecil itu.

Aku berjalan perlahan hendak memasuki hutan kegelapan untuk membunuh Ton-ton—nama babi itu, tapi terhenti dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi setelah kudengar bisik-bisik pasir. Aku meneliti seluruh penjuru taman sambil berjalan dan menajamkan pendengaranku yang semakin keras terdengar suaranya.

"Dengar kita akan melakukannya malam ini, Konan!" ujar suara keras penuh ketampanan kudengar, kuintip dan kutemukan Pein—kakak kelasku yang terkenal lihai dalam sihir gelap, sedang memojokkan Konan—kakak kelasku yang merangkap sebagai ketua murid satu tingkat di atasku. Segera kubekap bibir mancung Ton-ton yang hendak berteriak lagi, kubuat gerakan 'tutup mulutmu' dengan meletakkan telunjukku diatas bibir.

"Secepat itu, Pein?"

"Tentu saja 'dia' sudah tidak sabar. Kau tahu bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Yeah, aku hanya perlu menukar bola silumannya dan kau yang mengambilnya, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Beri aku tanda jika kau melakukannya, oke?"

"Yeah, bersiap-siaplah ketika pesta kembang api dimulai."

"Tapi Pein kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja kita sudah merencanakan kudeta ini matang-matang, bukan?"

"Kita harus berhasil Pein, jika gagal maka kita akan mati."

"Tentu saja."

Kudengar kaki yang melangkah semakin menjauh hingga langkah itu tak terdengar lagi. Kubuka bekapanku pada Ton-ton dan kami saling mengangguk bersamaan. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Ton-ton mengangguk dan menatap angkasa membuat gumpalan awan yang berisi dirinya sedang berlari terengah menuju kantor Shizune lalu mengambil selimut dan kemudian bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

"Bodoh!" aku pukul kepala pinknya geram. "Kau memilih bersembunyi sementara ada pemberontakkan di luar sana? Pengecut!" Ton-ton mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah kerucut, "dengar sekarang kita ke tempat Tsunade dan menceritakan semuanya. Kau sebagai saksinya!" Ton-ton mengangguk sekilas dan kami ber_toast _keras. "Psstt! Jangan keras-keras."

Aku berjinjit menuju koridor panjang. Kubiarkan skuterku sendirian di dalam taman, kini yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah melapor pada Tsunade secepatnya tentang kudeta itu. Aku berjalan setengah berlari di koridor gelap itu dan terjatuh setelah menabrak sesuatu. Diam-diam aku mengumpat mengapa lorong sepanjang ini tak ada penerangannya sama sekali.

"Hei, gadis kecil." Kudengar suara penuh ancaman menyapaku, lalu diikuti sebuah _lighter _yang menyala-nyala menampakkan seorang murid empat tingkat di atasku sedang melototiku, "kau tahu soal kudeta itu ya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali tetapi Ton-ton menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tapi sepertinya babimu mengetahuinya!"

Kupelototi Ton-ton yang kian menunduk. "Tangkap mereka!"

Aku hampir berteriak tolong tetapi sebuah sinar terang yang menyilaukan membuat mataku semakin mengabur dan hitam.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan badan serasa remuk, ku edarkan pandanganku mengelilingi sebuah ruang kosong tak berpenghuni. Aku segera terperanjat ketika mendapati jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, kurogoh kantong jasku mencari sesuatu, nihil. Tak ada apapun! Aku mengumpat keras-keras dan segera menampar bibirku sendiri yang bodoh sekali berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarku? Aku berani bertaruh jika kini aku sedang di kurung di kamar ini agar aku tak menghancurkan rencana kudeta Pein-Konan. Kita lihat apakah aku bisa lolos dari ruang ini dengan mengandalkan otak 'Sakura'?

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu ganda berpelitur dan memegang kenopnya lalu mengumpat karena merasakan sengatan listrik. Kucoba untuk menendang pintu itu tapi kini kakikulah yang tersetrum. Kuedarkan mataku lagi, meneliti tiap benda di ruang ini yang bisa kugunakan untuk kabur. Kasur dengan seprai putih, cermin besar, meja belajar rapih dengan buku-buku dan alat tulis tersusun rapih, dan sebuah foto seorang pemuda tampan. Jadi menggunakan apa? Kudorong meja belajar kayu itu dan menghantamkannya kuat-kuat pada pintu kayu, tetapi meja itu terpantul lagi dan malah menabrakku. Aku mengerang sakit dan menendang-nendang meja kayu itu, kubuka satu persatu laci meja itu namun hanya buku tulis yang kutemui. Aku mengerang kesal dan terduduk menatap kasur. Aku tersenyum simpul, aku tahu, aku akan menggunakan seprai itu sebagai tali untuk turun ke bawah—seperti di film-film.

Aku melongok ke jendela dan menatap sekitar yang nampak sepi mencekam, kubuka jendela besar itu dan merasakan sengatan listrik yang panas, sepertinya jendela ini sudah dimantrai. Aku mendesah kecewa lagi, rencana menggunakan seprei sebagai tali dicoret!

Aku terus memutar otakku dan semakin merutuki kebodohanku, seharusnya aku bisa memanggil ikena—alat sihirku yang serba bisa, untuk kemari dan menolongku. Tetapi aku lupa bagaimana cara memanggilnya, ketahuilah aku selalu payah dalam teori sihir. Aku memutari ruangan itu tanpa berpikir, otakku serasa buntu, ingin memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini namun kini otakku malah memikirkan kamar siapa ini.

"Arghhh—kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, sih?" ku acak-acak rambutku frustasi dan kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting itu lagi (mengenai siapa pemilik kamar ini). Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju buku-buku yang berserakan karena kuacak-acak tadi dan melotot setelah membaca satu per satu sampul buku itu yang bertuliskan—Itachi! Jadi ini kamar Itachi?

Aku tersenyum mesum menyadari jika tadi aku sudah tidur di atas ranjang milik Itachi, kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam menikmati bau khas Itachi, lalu kembali tidur di atas ranjang sambil memeluk guling yang kuyakini sering di peluk Itachi.

"—tunggu kenapa aku malah begini?" menyadari kebodohanku dan kembali ke tujuanku semula; keluar dari sini dan menggagalkan rencana kudeta Pein-Konan. Kutatap mesum seprai di bawahku dan spidol bergantian, aku tahu harus melakukan apa. Hehehe.

.

.

.

Aku mendesah kecewa setelah menyadari sudah satu jam sejak rencanaku untuk kabur dari sini kulakukan, namun sama sekali tak ada hasil. Kutatap kesepuluh jariku yang terluka gara-gara memaksakan diri menyimpulkan ujung-ujung seprai putih tadi pada kerangka besi jendela. Aku menguap lebar dan hampir tertidur nyenyak sebelum sebuah suara yang amat kukenal dan kubenci se-Konowarts sedang merayu dari luar sana dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan. Cuih!

"Itachi, auu," aku terkikik, pasti gadis jelek itu terkena sengatan listrik. "Tenanglah aku akan menghancurkan mantra ini—bahkan bangunan ini, dan menemanimu, hahaha," ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "menjauhlah dari pintu, Tampan!"

BRUAK…

JDER…

CRACK…

KLONTANG…

DUMB…

Aku ternganga mendapati sebuah tank ala perang dunia raksasa memasuki kamar ini sedang dikendarai seorang gadis jelek berambut merah menyala, berpakaian mini, dan… ber_make up _tebal?

Karin memutar-mutar kepalanya mencari sesuatu dan berhenti dengan tatapan terkejut yang sulit diartikan ketika ia mendapatiku duduk menyempil di sudut ruangan. "Sa… sakura?" ia menganga lebar selebar danau putri duyung di bawah sana.

Aku tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk pipiku. Aku berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya, "Ka—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia turun dari tank-nya dan mendekat kearahku sembari menunjuk-nunjukku, "jangan-jangan…" ia menutup bibir ranumnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah terkejut, "kau mendahuluiku kemari?" ia melotot dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku, "tapi tidak mungkin, kau jauh-lebih-payah-sekali daripadaku aku!" ia mermas kuat bahuku, "katakan dimana Itachi?"

"Arghhh, lepaskan tanganmu, _Bitch_!" kuhempaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan berpura-pura membersihkan bahuku dari kotoran yang dibawa tangannya, "dengar Itachi tidak ada disini."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!

"Ya!"

"Terserah! Aku sejak pagi tadi terkurung disini dan tak ada siapapun kecuali aku!"

"Terkurung? Che, buat apa Itachi mengurung gadis jelek sepertimu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan berpikir apakah aku harus menceritakan soal kudeta itu pada Karin?

"Katakan saja kau membaca spanduk di depan jendela itu lalu kemari, iya kan?"

Aku tertawa dan menunjuk-nunjuk Karin, kupasang wajah mencemoh pada Karin, dan menyumpahinya dengan ejekan-ejekan, "hahaha, kau kena tipuanku, Jalang! Hahaha."

"Ti-tipuan? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya serius, "aku dikurung di ruangan ini gara-gara aku menguping obrolan Pein-Konan soal kudeta mereka, lalu Sasori memergokiku dan akhirnya mengurungku disini."

Kini giliran Kari yang tertawa dan menunjuk-nunjukku, ia pasang wajah mencemoh padaku, dan menyumpahiku dengan ejekan-ejekan, "hahaha, jangan buat pantatku tertawa dengan cerita bodohmu, Tolol!"

Aku meremas ujung rokku kesal, dan menatap benci Karin, rasanya ingin ku lempar tank di belakangnya tepat di mulutnya agar ia diam dari tawa garingnya, "diam!" bentakku, tapi gadis jelek itu masih terus tertawa bahkan semakin keras, "sekarang coba pikir mana mungkin Itachi menulis tulisan seperti itu!"

Karin terdiam dan melirik seprai putih penuh dengan coretan tinta hitam, ia eja satu per satu huruf yang tertulis di dalamnya dan mengartikannya, "_Fuck me!But crush the Magic!_" ia mengagguk dan menatapku serius, "benar juga, tidak mungkin laki-laki sedingin dia menulis seperti itu. Kalau kau sih tak perlu diragukan!"

"Hei, aku menulisnya terpaksa agar bisa keluar dari sini!"

"Oh yeah? Aku tidak percaya."

"Grrrr," ku kepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan segera mengontrol emosiku untuk tidak melempar tank itu pada Karin karena mengingat kurang dari setengah jam lagi kudeta akan dilakukan, "dengar Karin aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Aku juga!"

"Dengar Karin, walau kau sangat menyebalkan, jelek, jalang, licik, bodoh, dan ingin kulenyapkan," Karin melotot dan mengeluarkan ikena-nya ketika aku mengatakan itu, "tapi kali ini aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi bisakah kita bekerja sama?"

"Setelah kau memerolok aku seperti itu?" ia mendekat, "tidak!"

"Oh, ayolah, Karin, ini demi sekolah kita!"

"Masa bodoh, toh kalau kudeta itu terjadi apa ruginya buatku? Malah aku bahagia jika sekolah ini ditutup jadi aku bisa berkeliaran di dunia." Ia berlalu pergi namun kalimatku selanjutnya menghentikannya.

"Terserah sih, aku sih bisa saja melakukannya sendiri. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika kepala sekolah dan seluruh murid Konowarts menyanjungku karena aku berhasil menghentikan kudeta."

"Jangan harap kau melakukannya sendiri! Kita pergi!"

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar Karin!" ujarku menghentikan Karin yang berada tiga langkah di depanku, "aku lupa menjelaskan padamu soal kemampuan sihir Pein, Konan, Itachi, dan Sasori!"

"Cih! Seperti kau pernah bertarung melawan mereka saja!"

"Bukan—maksudku, diawal pertarungan mereka pasti akan mengincar ikenamu agar kau tak bisa melakukan sihir!" Karin benar-benar berhenti kini dan memerhatikanku, "mereka akan mengambil ikenamu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menguasai kemampuanmu untuk mengambil ikenamu!"

"Itu saja?" aku mengangguk, "mudah sekali!" katanya meremehkan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya? Benarkah?" tanyaku mencoba menjebaknya.

"Kau meremehkanku, Sakura?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Ini bawa ini menjauh dan akan kupastikan ikenaku akan kembali padaku!" Karin menyodorkan ikenanya, "berlarilah sejauh mungkin setelah lima menit akan ku bacakan mantra agar ikenaku kembali padaku disini."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu!" aku berlari secepat kilat dan berbelok di tikungan menuju aula asrama dimana pesta kenaikan tingkat di adakan dan kudeta akan dilaksanakan. Kubuka ikena Karin dan mengubah pengaturannya, segera ku ganti nama pengguna itu menjadi namaku lengkap dengan passwordnya, dengan ini ikena ini resmi menjadi milikku. Maaf Karin aku membohongimu tapi ketahuilah jika 'kita' melakukannya semuanya akan gagal, kudeta itu akan terjadi, tetapi jika 'aku' melakukannya kudeta itu mungkin bisa kucegah.

Aku terus berlari dan berniat menuju hutan kegelapan. Aku tahu jika aku berlari sudah lebih dari lima menit dan kini Karin akan menyadari jebakanku padanya, jadi disinilah aku berlari hingga ke tengah hutan kegelapan. Karin takkan menduga aku berani kemari. Aku terengah diantara nafasku yang satu-satu, ku putuskan untuk duduk di salah satu batang pohon yang tumbang dan berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Kudengar suara bergemerisik dan suara pisau seperti diasah, aku mengedarkan pandanganku, hitam, ahh… aku lupa jika hutan ini sangat gelap—dan selalu gelap, pantas disebut hutan kegelapan. Dan lagi aku tak sepenuhnya yakin jika apa yang kududuki kini adalah batang pohon, karena kini batang itu bergerak.

Aku segera berlari menembus hutan, berkali-kali jatuh tersandung atau terbentur pohon dan batu. Aku menatap layar ikena-yang kini menjadi milikku, mencari-cari sesuatu hal yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari sini. Aku menemukan sebuah aplikasi bergambar api yang menyala-nyala, ku pencet gambar itu dan terus berlari ketika proses _download _gambar itu sedang berlangsung. Aku tersandung lagi dan jatuh terpentok sesuatu yang keras, kurasakan sesuatu meluncur dari dahiku.

_Done._

_Download _selesai dan segera ku tekan tombol merah hingga sebuah api unggun ekstra besar menyala-nyala menampilkan ratusan kuracaci, hewan-hewan raksasa, dan burung-burung kanibal sedang menutupi matanya karena sinar api itu. Satu kelemahan dan yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri di dalam hutan kegelapan adalah cahaya.

"Jangan mendekat atau kubuat cahaya lebih terang!" kataku terengah di tengah ketakutanku memerhatikan makhluk-makhluk aneh di sekitarku. Kulihat ratusan kuracaci kecil mengerikan—badannya kerdil, wajahnya putih pucat dengan hanya mulut yang menghiasinya, mulutnya itu selalu terbuka menampilkan gigi-gigi taring seluruhnya, matanya terletak pada kedua telapak tangannya, dan telinganya melebar seperti telinga gajah, serta kepalanya yang bertanduk runcing seperti pisau-berkilat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku mendongak ke atas dan menemukan burung-burung kanibal sedang menjilati paruhnya dengan lidah panjangnya.

"A… aku sedang mencari bantuan!" teriakku keras, bagaimanapun juga aku harus terlihat kuat dan menyeramkan agar tak dimakan makhluk aneh ini.

"Bantuan apa gadis kecil?" Tanya seekor kurcaci yang mengarahkan tanduknya tepat di nadi leherku. Aku melompat mundur dan mengacungkan laser putih terang kepadanya, "ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuan kalian, beberapa murid Konowarts tingkat atas akan melakukan kudeta dan mencuri sembilan bola siluman!"

Suasana menjadi gaduh dan riuh. Para kurcaci itu melontarkan komentar-komentar tidak setuju dan berdiskusi satu sama lain, pun dengan hewan-hewan raksasa yang tiba-tiba meringkuk takut, dan burung-burung kanibal yang terbang dengan resah.

"Monster-monster itu akan dilepaskan."

"Dunia kita akan hancur."

"Madara beraksi."

"Akatsuki belum mati."

"Jadi… maukah kalian menolongku?" tanyaku bingung dan—masih, berteriak.

"Tentu saja jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan gadis kecil?"

"Tapi… berjanjilah dulu jangan mencoba membunuhku!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, "mana mungkin kami membunuh penerus dunia sihir."

"Bagus. Begini…"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Itachi?" aku terlonjak kaget demi merasakan tepukan orang yang tadi pagi menangkapku di lorong.

"Sasori?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Sasori ikut menyandarkan badannya di balkon ruang pesta sepertiku, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya menikmati pesta dari atas saja dan… memersiapkan kudeta kita."

"Kupikir kau hanya ingin kabur tanpa membantu kudeta kita, ternyata…"

"Jadi… apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Sasori mendesah kesal dan merangkul bahuku untuk membisikiku sesuatu, "kau sih sok tidak-mau-tahu soal kudeta ini. Jadi begini—"

Aku mendengarkan tiap kata Sasori dengan baik sambil memersiapkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Kulihat orang-orang yang disebutkan Sasori sudah siap di posisinya pertanda jika kudeta akan dilakukan.

"Baiklah aku harus siap di posisiku! Sampai jumpa!"

Sasori melangkah pergi dan kini aku memerhatikan satu per satu orang disana penuh kegalauan. Kulihat Tsuanade duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dengan angkuh, aku ingin sekali mendekat padanya dan menceritakan semuanya, tapi aku tahu dengan keadaanku—menjadi Itachi, akan menyolok belum lagi kalau ketahuan empu tubuh ini. Lalu menjadi Sakura yang biasanya akan membuat kudeta semakin cepat dilakukan. Aku memanggil dengan isyarat seekor burung kanibal untuk mendekat padaku.

"Dengar… akuarium piranha di ujung ruangan sana adalah kotak berisi sembilan bola siluman. Ketika aku mengatakan 'ambil' maka kau harus terbang secepatnya kesana dan mengambil kotak itu."

"Tapi disana ada piranha!"

"Tidak itu hanya sihir buatan, sudah kubilang bukan, akuarium itu berisi kotak dengan sembilan bola siluman!"

"Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Lalu kau terbang keluar dari gedung ini menuju hutan. Katakan pada para kurcaci dan hewan-hewan untuk melakukan tugasnya!"

"Baiklah, karena kini sudah hampir tengah malam dan pergantian tahun akan dimulai maka mari kita menghitung mundur agar petasan segera dinyalakan!" teriak Deidara penuh semangat sebagai _host_ acara ini di atas panggung sana.

"Bersiap-siaplah!" kataku, aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang mulai menghitung mundur dari enam puluh, dan di detik kesepuluh aku berpapasan mata dengan Itachi yang menatapku penuh kebencian. Segera kuubah wujudku menjadi Sakura, tetapi ia tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya, ia masih merasa yakin jika kudeta kali ini akan berjalan mulus. Walaupun aku telah lolos dari penjara buatannya.

"Satu! Happy new year!"

Dhuar…

Dhuar…

Dhuar…

Kembang api menyala-nyala di angkasa, membuat seluruh murid Konowarts terpaku pada langit, saling mengucapkan selamat tahun baru, berdoa untuk tahun yang akan datang, bahkan berciuman. Dasar! mereka tidak akan tahu hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Aku terus memerhatikan Deidara yang masih berdiri di atas panggung dan melempar-lempar kembang api buatannya. Kini ia membuat gumpalan putih dari kedua mulut di tangannya berbentuk burung yang lebih besar dari burung-burung sebelumnya, gerakan tangannya hendak ke atas seolah akan melempar petasan itu tapi kemudian menukik hingga petasan itu membentuk parabola membentur kotak kaca berisi sembilan bola siluman, membentuk ledakan besar disana dan kobaran api yang menyala-nyala.

Tsunade sang kepala sekolah segera berdiri dari tahtanya dan mengutuk Deidara yang dengan bodohnya membakar kotak itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa kotak berisi sembilan bola siluman itu takkan mempan dengan sihir sekuat apapun, hanya dengan kata-kata dari Tsunade 'buka' maka kotak itu akan benar-benar terbuka, tetapi Tsunade nampak tak yakin jika kotak itu akankah tetap tertutup rapat walaupun ledakan mahabesar menghantamnya hingga ia mendekat dan berteriak, "buka!"

"Ambil!" teriakku dan burung kanibal di sisiku sudah menukik bersiap-siap mengambil kotak itu, burung itu sudah hampir mencapai akuarium yang kini pecah dan terbuka pelindung kacanya. Konan sudah berlari menuju akuarium itu dan tangannya terulur menyentuh kotak berisi sembilan bola itu, ia tersenyum licik dan belum sempat menggenggam erat kotak itu, kotak itu sudah terbang di bawah burung kanibal yang terbang menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Bagus!" aku berteriak girang dan segera barlari menuju taman, kucari skuterku yang sedang menangis tersedu sendirian. "Hei, siap balapan?" sapaku.

"Sakura?" Tanya skuter itu.

"Ayo berpetualang!" aku segera mengendarai skuter pink-ku itu menembus hutan kegelapan diikuti penyihir-penyihir tingkat atas.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen di sela-sela capekku. Peluh sudah mengalir indah di seluruh tubuhku, membuat seragamku basah, badanku memanas, dan tanganku sakit karena terus menarik gas skuterku. Kuperhatikan skuterku yang kini berkarat—tanda jika ia lelah, "Hei skuter, aku tahu kau lelah jadi bersembunyilah. Selanjutnya akan kubereskan sendiri!"

"Sakura…" skuter itu mengeluarkan air kehitaman dari seluruh bagiannya—tanda jika ia menangis, "menyerahlah… mereka takkan berhenti mengejarmu. Kalau kau mati siapa yang mau mengendaraiku?"

"Tidak, aku takkan mati semudah itu. Lagipula—" aku menetesakan air mataku, sambil mengingat-ingat beberapa penyihir yang sudah tergolek—entah itu pingsan atau mati, untuk memertahankan sembilan bola siluman di genggamanku kini, "—mereka sudah mengamanahkan sembilan bola siluman ini. Gaara, Haku, Zabusa, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Kankurou, Lee, Ten-ten, para kurcaci, dan lainnya, mereka melempar bola yang mereka pertahankan padaku dan hanya akulah tumpuan mereka."

"Tapi Sakura kau semakin jauh dari Konowarts."

"Yeah mungkin aku harus berlari hingga ke danau awan."

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat, tak menunggu waktu lama aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa tujuan. Menghindari beberapa sihir yang ditunjukkan padaku walau tak jarang membuat tubuhku berdarah, berdenyut sakit, dan mati rasa, aku terus berlari menggapai yang tak pasti, melangkah tanpa strategi, hingga terhenti di danau kini.

Nafasku terengah, jantungku tak henti-hentinya memompa darah, keringat dan darah masih setia menyertaiku, membuat segalanya mencekam dan membatu. Tanpa melongok ke belakang pun aku tahu ada sembilan orang disana—merekalah yang merencanakan kudeta ini; Pein, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsusan, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan. Sihir-sihir mereka merayap nakal hingga ke nadi-nadiku seolah hendak dengan serempak menghancurkannya, merampas nyawaku. Lalu terdengar derap langkah lagi dan kini beberapa orang yang lebih banyak.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan kesembilan orang kudeta sedang berdiri dengan tangan terancung padaku, lalu di belakangnya para guru Konowarts yang berjumlah berkali lipat lebih banyak dari mereka juga mengacungkan tangannya. Sihir besar akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Berikan kotak itu dan kau akan tetap hidup!" kata Pein.

"Turunkan tangan kalian atau kubunuh kalian!" ujar Tsunade penuh ancaman, "aku bisa membunuh kalian bersembilan dalam satu detik!"

"Jika kau membunuh kami maka gadis ini juga akan kami bunuh!"

Aku menggigiti bibirku hingga berdarah, bingung harus melakukan apa, di depanku sembilan penyihir di kelas tingkat atas sedang mengacungkan jarinya untuk mengutukku dengan sihirnya dan di belakangku sebuah danau awan yang juga terkenal dengan sebutan danau kematian sedang bergelombang tenang.

"Cepat serahkan, Sakura!" kata Konan sambil melangkah maju kepadaku. Aku memundurkan langkahku dan mendapati hanya satu kakiku yang menapaki tanah sihir, yeah, mungkin ini yang harus kulakukan.

"Bermimpilah untuk mendapatkan kotak ini, _Slut_!" dan aku memilih menceburkan diri ke dalam danau itu sambil merengkuh hangat kotak sial ini.

.

.

.

Bau khas tanaman herbal yang memualkanku memenuhi olfaktoriku, sontak membuatku terbangun dari sikap telentangku, mataku masih mengabur, hanya ada sinar putih yang menyakitkan memenuhi retinaku. Aku terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku hingga kini kudapati kepala sekolah Konowarts sedang memelototiku seperti biasanya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm, yeah, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau terjun dengan tololnya ke dalam danau awan dan Gaara menyelamatkanmu." Aku sedikit merona mendengar pemuda yang begitu kusukai rela menolongku.

"Bagaimana dengan sembilan bola siluman itu?"

"Bola itu tergelincir dari tanganmu saat kau mendekapnya dan jatuh menembus dunia."

"Apa?"

"Yeah dan sekarang Konowarts kacau, seluruh penghuni hutan kegelapan, putri duyung, monster-monster mengungsi kemari. Itu karena kau!"

"Hei, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang menghasut burung kanibal itu untuk merebut kotak itu!"

"Dengar, aku sedang menyelamatkan Konowarts, kenapa kau malah memarahiku? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Tapi kudeta itu terjadi—"

"Setidaknya bola itu tidak berhasil diboyong akatsuki."

Tsunade melebarkan matanya, "apa kau bilang? Akatsuki?"

Aku mengangguk, "yeah, aku dengar dari penghuni hutan jika akatsuki dan Madara akan beraksi."

Tsunade memijit kepalanya berkali-kali, lalu memilih duduk di sisi ranjangku, matanya berkilat resah. Lalu tak lama setelah itu beberapa penyihir terkuat yang biasa disebut anbu datang dengan topeng yang selalu menutupi wajah mereka. "Kami datang melapor, Gondaime!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade masih penuh kewibawaan walau tadi sempat terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang takut ditinggal kekasihnya.

"Madara dan akatsuki sedang bergerak untuk mencari sembilan bola siluman itu. Mereka berpencar ke dunia manusia."

Tsunade memijat kepalanya lagi, kini ia menatap lantai bening di bawahnya dengan frustasi, "kita harus mencarinya juga jangan sampai mereka mendahului kita."

"Baik kami segera naik ke dunia."

"Tidak, jika anbu ke dunia, Konowarts akan terancam, bisa-bisa penyihir jahat lainnya menyerang kita."

"Lalu bagaimana, Gondaime? Siapa yang harus diutus untuk kesana? Sedangkan hampir semua penyihir tingkat atas terluka karena kudeta kemarin."

Aku menatap sekeliling dan menemukan seluruh ranjang di bangsal ini sudah terisi para penyihir yang teluka parah, perban di seluruh tubuhnya, tabung-tabung dan selang yang tak kuketahui menempel erat di tubuh mereka, mereka sedang tertidur—atau pingsan? Dan tepat di samping kananku terlihat Gaara yang tak bergerak dengan dadanya yang hampir terlihat tidak naik-turun.

"Sakura!" aku hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab panggilannya, "kau ke dunia manusia dan cari sembilan bola itu!"

"APA?" aku terkejut bukan main, tentu saja sampai mati pun aku tak mau kesana, karena aku yakin aku pasti akan mati disana, dunia terkenal dengan kekejaman dan kejahatannya, kudengar siapa yang kuat maka dia yang akan bertahan, sedangkan aku sama sekali jauh dari kata kuat! Ujian saja aku selalu menyogok Shizune agar lulus.

"Kau kesana bersama Karin." APAAA? Bersama Karin pula? Ini pasti mimpi buruk, aku berjanji jika ini benar-benar mimpi aku akan rajin belajar dan lulus.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau."

"Ini perintah Sakura."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tsunade menggertakkan giginya marah, ia menyeringai licik seolah sebuah ide muncul di otaknya, "kau disana untuk bertarung dengan Karin," mendengar itu membuatku menatapnya antusias, aku tahu Karin kini ada satu tingkat di atasku—ingat aku tinggal kelas, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan—bahkan aku yakin bisa mengalahkannya. "Jika kau bisa menemukan bola yang lebih banyak dari Karin maka kau akan lulus langsung empat tingkat tanpa ujian dan Karin… akan tinggal kelas!" aku tersenyum girang mendengar ini dan ingin sekali melompat-lompat tapi aku cukup rasional jika aku tak boleh melakukannya, "tapi… jika kau gagal maka akan sebaliknya!"

Aku takkan gagal _Miss_ Tsunade! Pegang janjiku. Segera kirim aku ke dunia aku sudah siap.

.

.

.

Aku mengumpat keras menyadari keadaanku kini: Karin sudah terbang dengan kursi ratunya ke dunia mendahuluiku, mengambil ikena-nya dariku, dan kini aku berdiri di depan danau awan tanpa ikena dan tanpa peta menuju dunia manusia. _Perfect!_

"Kau ingin tahu jalan menuju dunia manusia, Sakura? Kebetulan aku tahu jalan pintasnya," aku mendongak dan menemukan Naruto sedang terbang dengan motor besarnya, "aku juga bisa meminjamimu ikena-ku."

"Be… benarkah? Mana-mana?" aku menggapai-gapai ikena oranye miliknya tapi ia segera menjauhkannya dari gapaianku. Apa maksudnya.

"Tapi… ada syaratnya," aku menaikkan alisku bingung, merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, "cium aku." Bingo! Benar dugaanku. Aku berbalik arah dan berjalan tanpa arah, masih menjauhi Konowarts, aku sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah ikena oranye terulur di depan hidungku, "pakailah dan kuantar kau ke dunia sana." Aku tersenyum, aku sedikit lupa jika Naruto suka sekali mengerjaiku. "Pegangan ya?"

Aku berteriak kencang ketika motor Naruto menukik cepat menembus danau awan. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat merasakan dingin yang amat sangat, aku berjanji akan meninju Naruto kuat-kuat jika nanti sudah sampai. Aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas, jatuh menerpa benda yang cukup keras, teriakan masih terlontar dari bibirku walau aku sudah terbekap dengan sesuatu yang kutindihi kini, kududukkan diriku dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, kugosok-gosok kedua lenganku yang serasa dingin dan meremang. Aku merasakan tubuhku ringan tanpa pertahanan, dingin menerpa setiap inci tubuhku, membelai-belai seluruh tubuhku hingga aku merinding.

Kutengok diriku yang kini… telanjang? Aku segera menutupi dadaku dengan tanganku yang mebungkusi bagian yang berbentuk aneh itu.

"Siapa kau?" aku menatap tekejut pemuda sedang mengucek-ucek mata hitamnya seperti bangun tidur, rambut model pantat ayamnya berantakkan hingga terlihat aneh. Ia terbelalak menatapku dan segeralah cairan merah muncrat dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Aku menyadari betul dimana diriku sekarang, ku tatap sekelilingku, ranjang berantakkan, lemari, meja rias dan meja belajar, lalu pemuda di depanku, aku di kamar seorang pemuda dan… dalam kondisi telanjang!

"Aaaaaaaaaaa…!"

**=TBC=**

**Ikena: saya nyontek alat itu dari salah satu manga ecchi (ikena navigation). **

**Words: 4945** **(17 pages of )**

Yosh saya balik dengan menyeret paksa fict yang uda karatan ini—Pledge!

Saya tahu memang sangat terlambat sekali secara saya mublishnya kapan dan updatenya mana? Non sense! And here we went (karena kalian uda baca) fiksi basi yang super ngayal, mana ada coba monster dan segala-yang-unthinkable? Tapi, yeah, balik lagi ke genre: fantasy. Dan ininih hasilnya, entah bagaimana menurut kalian, saya hanya butuh saran dan komentar kalian, bukan sekadar fave-alert-run! Ayolah gaes I need some motivation and sugesttion, setelah break up dengan writer's block.

Okelah sampai jumpa di fict ini yang… mungkin akan tambah ngayal lagi-dan sedikit komedi, please give me critic, suggest, or flame*? Rite?

*yang sopan yaa dan beri juga solusi (kalo ngehujat tanpa solusi, saya juga bisa!lol)

P.S: Baca profil page saya! Baru saya apdet juga loh. #promosi tanpa akhir


End file.
